


Mine

by drabbletale



Series: Papcest drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor asphyxiation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, talk of 'claiming'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: “how do you want it, edgey? hm?" Stretch’s voice was ragged as he spoke, knowing full well that the trembling skeleton beneath him had no way of replying.





	Mine

Stretch had turned out to be a more than adequate mate. He was only present when Edge needed him, sexy and (amazingly) attentive to Edge’s needs. In the deepest part of Edge’s heats, Stretch would force him to slow down and enjoy what was being _given_ to him. The lower case skeleton was surprisingly good at long, passionate sex. He could keep Edge on the brink of orgasm for an hour and just when he thought he couldn’t take it any more… Stretch would come inside of him, silencing his gasps and moans with sweet kisses to the back of his skull.

Which is why Edge was so confused when, nearing the end of one of his heats, Stretch decided to listen to his pleas and take him as he wanted to be.

Hard.

Rough and _fast_.

Edge had ended up on his stomach, knees barely managing to keep his ass properly presented as Stretch began to really fuck into him. He had his hands against the headboard to sturdy himself.

"tight little honey bear," Stretch growled between thrusts, "my good little _bitch_."

Edge was going to reply with a desperate _‘fuck you’_ , but his words melted into whimpers when one of Stretch’s hands shot from his hip to tightly grab the spine of his neck. It was harder to breathe and spots began to dot his vision as his magic swelled around him. He was helpless to fight against his fast approaching climax, to even push back and reclaim even the slightest bit of control.

“how do you want it, edgey? hm?" Stretch’s voice was ragged as he spoke, knowing full well that the trembling skeleton beneath him had no way of replying. “you want me to come inside of you, feel my magic as it fills you and disperses inside of you? forces your magic to stay in place, keep you begging for more?” He pressed Edge’s face further into the pillow as red drool began to seep out from between his teeth.

Stretch continued to pound into him, fucking him so hard, Edge knew he’d be feeling it later. The thought only made his next dirty words pulse through his bones like Stretch was stoking the fire of his arousal just to watch him fall apart. "want to feel _blamed_ every time I fuck you, don’t you _papyrus_? you want it to be a punishment, to _hurt_." Stretch huffed. “not much of a punishment when you love it so much though, huh? your magic is so fuckin’ intense right now.”

The bones in Edge’s legs trembled, as they fought to keep his hips in the air, despite the strong grip on his neck.

"maybe I shouldn’t come inside of you though… just cum _on_ you… on your hips and your ribs. your spine and… and your pretty little face... i’ll make you keep it there, too. make sure you _smell_ like me. make sure there’s not a goddamn person who can’t tell who owns this sweet little pussy when you walk by.” Stretch pulled out of him and began to tease the rim of his entrance, rubbing just hard enough that the shaking skeleton beneath him began to whimper. Edge clutched the sheets beneath him desperately, as he finally managed to scream out.

PleasepleasepleasefortheloveoffuckjustfuckmeohgodStretchyoufuckingassholepleasepleasePLEASE

"i don’t need them to see it though, edge. my precious honey bear, my _bitch_ and my... my love. you're as mine as you could possibly be… branded with my magic. f-fuck, edge. you. are. MINE."

And with Stretch’s last shouted word, he entered his lover with full force. Who, through shifting had gained back his mobility and slammed himself back against it, clenching down as he fucked Stretch for all he was worth. They came together, both cursing, Stretch squeezing his hips and Edge nearly whimpering as he finally released. They were both tense when they finished, until they both collapsed against the bed.

Stretch kissed the back of Edge’s neck and rested his cheek there, still lying on top of him. “you did good, precious.” He mumbled tiredly into Edge’s shoulder. “so proud of you.”

Edge didn’t reply, but fell asleep pleased, reassured by his double’s weight on his back.


End file.
